Flamo
Flamo is the secondary antagonist of the children animated TV series, Master Raindrop. He is the fire element and the right-hand of General Bu. He was voiced by Josh Quong Tart in the English version. Description Flamo is the 12-year-old element of fire. His skin is pinky red and his hair is actually a flame which blazes all the time. He has golden, cat-like eyes, sharp ears, and long canine teeth. He has the ability to control the fire which can create fireballs and a fire circle that traps his enemies inside. He also can use a fire lasso to draw anything to him. He mainly fights Raindrop who is somebody like his archenemy. Flamo also often leads General Bu's army during actions Personality Flamo can be defined as a jerk. He tends to treat people with a cruel attitude and lack of empathy, except for General Bu. He is selfish, destructive, and sadistic, so he frequently mocks other people and their problems, he is a manipulative character and a good liar. Despite this, he doesn't consider himself to be a "bad person" because he believes that he is helping General Bu to build a new world, a better world. Even though Flame can be cruel and frequently acts like an idiot, in reality, he's really a good person, with good intentions and can be really gentle, kind and supportive with the people he cares about. History After General Bu destroys the Golden Dragon, the protector of the Land of a Thousand Legends, five elements are created, but their ways are parted. Bu then takes control over the Land. However, 12 years later he discovers the five elements can restore the dragon together and that is something he doesn't want to happen. Therefore Bu starts looking for them. Flamo, the fire element, is the first found by General Bu who convinces him to join his army. His first big role is when Bu visits the school of martial arts where Master Yun trains other two elements, Raindrop (water) and Shao Yen (wood). The Master is able to hide his apprentices in front of Bu, causing Bu to kidnap Master Yun instead, and then orders Flamo to burn the school down which he does straight away. Meanwhile, Raindrop and Shao Yen manage to escape and they are soon joined by the rest of the elements: Jin Hou (metal) and Niwa (earth). They know about the Golden Dragon but aren't able to restore him without the last element which is precisely evil Flamo. Since the school incident, Bu does many attempts to capture the elements but always fails. During actions, it is usually Flamo who leads Bu's army of terracotta warriors. In the end, General Bu sends Flamo to steal the Dragon's Eye from the elements. Flamo pretends to be betrayed by Bu and after the elements help him, he steals the Eye. However, he then finds out that General Bu wants to destroy all elements, including Flamo. Feeling upset from so wicked betrayal from his leader, Flamo turns his back to General Bu and definitely joins the elements. Angry Bu doesn't give up and wants to destroy them all once and forever. He tries to hit them, but Flamo reflects his shot and destroys Bu's flying fort. Flamo also helps in restoring the Golden Dragon. Category:Redeemed Category:Right-Hand Category:Kids Category:Traitor Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Warlords Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Saboteurs Category:Spy